Tainted Love
by Upside down and on fire
Summary: There's going to be a reunion at Playa De Losers a year after World Tour. There's been some bad stuff happen in between the year and it's all going to come out at the reunion. Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys! I finally finished -Beyond The Horizon-'s request for A Gwen/Cody thing. It's only a friendship story. Enjoy. Main Couples: Gwen X Cody, Gwen X Trent, and Beth X Cody. Side Couples: Heather X Noah, Heather X Cody, Sierra X Alejandro, Izzy X Geoff, Beth X Trent, and Beth X Noah.**

* * *

I was avoiding getting on the boat. I didn't want to go back to Total Drama. They were having a reunion a year after Total Drama. Everyone was going. Including one guy I didn't want to see. Cody. See, we had dated after World Tour. I remember what had gotten me to say yes. It seems as clear as day now...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

I was sitting on a bench in the local park. Trent had broken up with me for Beth. I sat there silently crying silent tears. No good person had stopped to see if I was OK. Everyone is a jerk. I had thought that until I heard someone say, "Are you OK?" I looked up and it was Cody.

"What do you want Cody?" I said. I refused to look at him.

When I looked up at him when he said, "You're crying. I wanted to help," his eyes were red. It looked as if he had been crying.

"What's with you?" I said with a sniff.

"Beth broke up with me for Trent." He said as he plopped down on the bench next to me. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. I couldn't stop crying. I cried into my hands. Then I started to cry on his chest. "Hey, it's OK." he assured as he patted me on the back.

I muffled, "No, it's not OK!" into his stomach.

"Hmmm...Hang on..." he opened his mouth and said, "OK, repeat yourself. I repeated myself and my voice was somehow coming out of his mouth. "OK, you're right it's not OK. I can't believe Beth dumped me for Trent! No offence."

"None taken" I said, which came out of his mouth I sat up with some tears coming down my face. "I can't believe he would dump me like that! And he did it by e-mail!"

"Ouch. Well, Beth broke up with me on text." he said.

"OK, you win." I laughed. "I have to get him back somehow." I sniffed.

"We could get back at them together." he suggested.

"That's actually a good idea! Let's get brain storming!" I said mischievously. We came up with giving one of them a permanent wedgie, tricking Beth into thinking we changed her name to Reggie and Trent's name to Veggie Eric, and we were discussing writing a song telling them how they betrayed us when we saw them walking towards us. I was about to tell Cody to start the name trick one but I thought of something better. Better than all of the stupid stuff we had come up with. It was risky, but it was good. I grabbed Cody's shirt and I kissed him. Full on the lips. He seemed to get the memo and closed his eyes to make it seem like he wanted to kiss me. I opened an eye to see what their reaction was.

They looked hurt. Really hurt. Beth ran off crying and Trent fell to his knees and screamed at the sky, "WHY?" I felt bad for them for some reason but they deserved it. I stopped kissing Cody to see Trent suffer although I pretending to be talking to Cody and to not notice Trent. He was pounding on the ground and crying like a big baby. Beth was crying on a park bench talking to some old lady who looked weirded out. I laughed under my breath and realized another way to get them jealous.

I asked Cody, "Let's make them more jealous by pretending to go out. What do you think?"

"I like it." he said. And that's how it all started.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Un-fortunately, Cody 'broke up' with me before the reunion and I felt a little sad. I mean we had a plan to mess with them and everything! He said that he had gotten together with another girl and was bringing her to the reunion. I climbed onto the boat, thinking of revenge.

"Gwen! Welcome back!" said Megan as I arrived at Playa De Losers. "Trent's at the punch bowl if your wondering," Megan said as I walked down the dock. I felt tears in my eyes. and went off.

"'Sup Gwen?" asked Geoff. I looked over and he had an arm around Izzy's waist. Figures.

"Nothing," I said.

"Did you hear Gwen? Cody's dating Heather!" Izzy said. I looked at her like she was a freak...well...she is one but not the point. "Yeah! I heard that he and Beth broke up and Beth went for Trent but Trent broke up with her. Then Noah comforted her and they got together since Heather broke up with him. Or at least I think so. But what do I know?" Izzy continued.

I walked over where Cody was and he was sitting next to Heather. I sat next to him, ready to chew him out. But someone did a canon ball into the pool and got all of us around the pool wet. "Hey! Watch where you're landing!" Heather yelled.

"Sorry!" said Alejandro as he surfaced.

"We'll be more careful, Heather!" said Sierra as she surfaced.

"Well be even more careful and go take your girlfriend over to the hot tub and you two can makeout!" Heather shouted at Alejandro.

Alejandro floated there for a few seconds and then said, "Good idea! Let's go Sierra!" and he picked up Sierra and went off to the hot tub.

"Freaks," Heather mumbled under her breath. I got up to not bother the two. I went over to yell at Trent.

"Trent," I said through my teeth.

"What does want?" Trent said.

"What are you taking about?" I asked.

"Heather told me about you and Cody," he said.

"Excuse me," said Noah, trying to get to the punch bowl.

Trent wouldn't move, "She told me that you were cheating on me with Cody!"

"Heather told me that to," said Beth, who was all of a sudden standing next to Noah.

"Did you guys even think of asking me and Cody about it?" I asked.

"No, why?" Beth asked.

"It's Heather," I said.

"Clever Gwen," said Noah, "You figured out Heather's brilliant plan,"

"You two tried to ruin my and Trent's and Beth and Cody's relationship?" I asked.

"Yep, and to make things worst for Beth here, me and Heather are still together!" Noah said. Trent, Beth, Cody, and I gasped.

"See?" I said. All of a sudden Noah was lifted in the air by Duncan.

"Leave the reunion with Heather and never bug us again and you can keep your arm," Duncan threatened.

"I'm outta here! Coming Heather?" Noah asked as Duncan dropped him.

"Yep. We're over Cody," Heather said to Cody.

"Good riddance," Cody said. Beth and Cody forgave each other and Trent forgave me and I forgave him. Me and Cody should stay friends just in case Heather tries to give me and Trent a Tainted Love.

* * *

**OK, I know it's not perfect, but it's the best I can do. No bad comments but constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
